Manly Musk
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy is in love with Law's scent. When Law goes to take a shower, he tosses his clothes onto the floor in his room. Luffy sneaks in and takes the opportunity to sniff his scent as much as he can. Law discovers Luffy's obsession and they end up with dirty laundry! WARNING: Yaoi, Lemons, Language


**Trying to casually come back to this site. Trying to set aside some time for fanfictions when I actually can.**

 **Manly Musk (Requested by: Lionel Orlando)**

 **Luffy is in love with Law's scent. When Law goes to take a shower, he tosses his clothes onto the floor in his room. Luffy sneaks in and takes the opportunity to sniff his scent as much as he can. Law discovers Luffy's obsession and they end up with dirty laundry!**

 **Pairing: Law x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda's**

* * *

 _Manly Musk_

Law and Luffy busted through the door into their apartment, coming home from track and field practice. It was late in the evening; the sun was starting to set, turning the sky a bright orange. "There was too much running today!" Luffy exclaimed as he toppled onto the floor.

"Tell me about it! Coach Smoker just made us run like a million extra laps today! What was that all about? I'm sweating all over the place…" Law exclaimed in response.

"Mind if I use the shower first? I really need to clean off." Luffy asked.

"Sure, go for it, I need this sweat to dry off anyways…" he replied.

Within a few minutes, Luffy ran upstairs, undressed out of his sweaty clothes, hopped into the shower, wash himself, dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist. He opened the door to find a half-naked Law with only a towel around his waist. "You done in there?" Law asked.

Luffy's faced exploded into a bright pink. "Y-Yeah… go on in."

"Thanks Luffy-ya." Law said as he entered the bathroom.

 _So hot…_ Luffy thought to himself making his way to his room. But, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye, passing by Law's room. He turned and walked inside where Law's sweaty, musky clothes laid on the floor. Luffy inhaled deeply, "It smells as good as it always is… Maybe even better! It' so much stronger." He started to drool with excitement.

The scent of Law's musk filled the whole room. Luffy tried to resist his urges, his desires. But, the musk was too strong, too good to miss this once in a life time opportunity to miss Law's extra musk. He knelt down onto the floor and picked up Law's sweat filled tank top. He brought it close to his face and began to smell Law's scent all over the shirt. "Better than I imagined!" he exclaimed with excitement. "His scent his the best near his armpits." He just smothered his face into the shirt as much as he could. He didn't care if he was going to get caught. He wanted to inhale as much as he could.

"Soo good," he mumbled as he started to rub his member, and it got hard within a few seconds. He started to stroke his erection as he continued to smell all the clothes. He tossed the shirt back into the pile. "Let's see if there is anything else in here." He sifted through the clothes and grabbed something at the bottom of the pile. "Score! His jockstrap!" With just a simple lift, he could smell the musk emanating from the jockstrap. "Fuck! It smells to good!" he said under his breath. He inhaled the wonderful smell, his eyes rolled back in excitement as he continued to stroke his dick. It began to produce some thick pre at the tip, but Luffy didn't care.

"Sooooo good," he commented again. "I wonder how it would feel if I put it on…" And without hesitation, he tossed his towel aside and let his hardened member free. he slipped himself into the musky yellow and black jockstrap. His erection throbbed with excitement as the pre started to soak the fabric. He took the sweaty short from the pile and started to sniff on those while jacking off in Law's precious jock. "Nyuhh~~" he moaned loudly.

Suddenly, the door to Law's room swung open, where a completely naked Law stood. "What the fuck is this!" he yelled.

"L-Law!" he yelled. "I… I…"

"Shut it! I go take a shower and I come back to see this pervert all over my things! Not to mention you wearing my jock!" he cracked his knuckles. "Since you want it so bad, I guess I'll give it to you then…"

His hands grabbed a hold of Luffy's shoulders and roughly pushed him onto the bed. "Ack!" Luffy screamed. Rough hands grabbed his own wrists and shoved them up over his hand. Another hand forced his mouth open. Something long and hot was forced into his out.

He opened his eyes to see Law's pubes right in his face. "Is this what you wanted? Well this is what you're getting!" His lock ten inch shaft filled Luffy's mouth. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't, and his eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, Law started to thrust his hips. "You better suck on it if you don't want to choke…"

Luffy obeyed his orders and sucked Law's cock as hard as he could to prevent himself from choking on the massive organ. "Mmmm, so warm. You happy now that you've gotten what you wanted, you pervert?!"

"Uh-uh" Luffy mumbled.

"Oh? You want more?" Law asked evilly.

"Mmuh mmuh!" Luffy screamed, trying to say no. But, Law couldn't understand.

"Oh! No worries! I would be happy to give you my hard cock in your tight, virgin, ass…" he whispered into Luffy's ear. Quickly, Law pulled out of Luffy's mouth and flipped Luffy over. He pulled his musky jock off with one quick motion, and placed it between Luffy's mouth, preventing him from talking, and tying it off behind his head. He pulled on the knot, forcing Luffy to get on his knees and arch his back. "How do you feel about me now huh? You like it rough in bed?"

He peered down between Luffy's leg and saw his seven inch erection. "Excited? Seems like you like this. You're even leaking a little." He stroked Luffy's cock a few times, earning a little whimper. "Don't deny that you like it." He brushed a finger over the tip the head to collect some pre, and licked it off his finger. "Sweet and salty." he commented. He took some of the pre on his own member, "Why don't you try some of mine?" He stuck his pre coated finger into Luffy's mouth and rubbed it all over his tongue.

"NNgh…" Luffy moaned from the amazing musky taste. His face turned a brighter pink. Without warning, Law positioned himself at Luffy's entrance. He pushed in all the way, "Fuck! So tight! So hot!" he yelled.

"Mmmmgh!" Luffy yelled in pain. Without allowing him to adjust, Law began to pull out, and slam back inside. Luffy felt like his insides were being ripped apart. His heart was racing, tears rolled down his face. He felt humiliated, hurt, but aroused at the same time. "Is this what you wanted all this time? You wanted me inside of you? Well now you're getting it! About time isn't it?"

He continued to thrust in and out of the tight, warm cavern, earning a squeal from Luffy every time. Luffy's erect member was bounding up and down with every push, and so did his balls, coming closer to his body every time Law re-entered. Law decided to have some fun with him, and grabbed Luffy's organ. He stroked it in sync with his own movements.

"Ugghhhh~~" Luffy moaned in ecstasy. The sensation of pleasure was overwhelming.

"Seems like your enjoying it." Suddenly, Luffy began violently moving his hips as well. He cried and moaned. He needed release… NOW!

"Mmmmph! Mmmph!" he screamed.

"Do you really want the fun to be over? Do you want to cum real bad?" Law whispered into the ear once again. His stroking increased in speed, and the moans became louder and louder, bouncing off the walls of the room. Luffy arched his back as much as he could while Law was on top of him, and with one final stroke, he released his seed all over Law's bed.

The walls of Luffy's ass began to close in and tighten. The muscles encased Law's cock in warmth and wetness. "Fuck!" he yelled just as he pulled out and released his own seed all over Luffy's back and on his own bed. "Fuck! That was intense." Luffy just lay atop the bed, covered in white, sticky, musky fluid. Both had ragged breathing after their ordeal. "If you ever want that again, you're gonna have to work hard and beg for it, you pervert. Now lick clean the mess you made, I need to clean myself again."

 _Damn, that was hot…_ Luffy thought to himself, licking the results of their session off from the bed.

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This took a while but I'm finally glad I finished it! It was a pretty fun one to right actually, but hard at the same time to make Law so evil. Until next time!**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
